Forced together
by combine2007
Summary: Once again, Dialga and Palkia have got into a fight forcing Arceus to make all the legendaries live together. Will they be able to cope with this craziness? Many legendary shipps.
1. The Arguement

_**This is a first, even for me. I have never attempted a legendaryxlegendary shipping before. This is my first time, so go on easy on me. Many shippings are in this story,And a very special shipping too. Wanna know what is it? Read on to find out! And just a note, Latios is alive in this story alright. So no need to fret about Ho-OhxLugia shipps, Hey, I hate Ho-Oh as well.**_

_Summary: Once again, Dialga and Palkia have got into a fight forcing Arceus to make all the legendaries live together. Will they be able to cope with this craziness? Many legendary shipps._

_Mainly a DialgaxPalkia shipping._

_'Roar of time!'_

_'Spacial rend!'_

_The two attacks collided as the two warring ones continued fighting and accusing each other. A sudden attack stopped them. 'Stop it! Arceus want"s to see both of you! At the Hall of Origin!.' A ghost/floating pokemon said. _

_The two looked at each other before staring off to somewhere else 'We know what to do Mr.Floaty head.' Palkia snapped._

_'For the last freakin time..My name is not Floaty head!' Darkrai shouted. Palkia rolled his eyes. 'Yeah right..remember how you screamed like a hyena when you lost your head?'_

_'Enough Pal.' Dialga whispered silently to herself. 'Sorry did you just say something?' Palkia asked. 'Hell No! Im still angry with you.' She shouted trying to hide her emotions._

_'I DID scream like a hyena! So what? Anyway you better get your sorry asses to the Hall Of Origin now..otherwise...you two lovebirds know what"ll happen.' Darkrai smirked. _

_'HEY! We"re are not lovebirds!' Dialga and Palkia shouted in unison. The two started heading towards the Hall Of Origin whille staring daggers at each other._

_'Oh yeah by the way has anyone here seen cressi?' Dakrai asked. 'No,why are you looking for her anyway?' Dialga asked confused. 'Its a secret..well..nevermind.' Darkrai replied_

_'Man I need a plan to tell Cressi...I have to tell her that I love her by today. I best go find Mesprit later.' Darkrai whispered to himself._

**Plans for rai. Whats he gonna do? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. MEETING!

_**Thanks to Goldeneye101 for reviewing! Remember, cc2007 does not own Pokemon!**_

_'So you two got into another fight?!' Arceus asked sternly. 'It wasn"t my fault! Blame it on him!/her.' Dialga and Palkia accused._

_'Silenced!' Arceus shouted. 'I really had enough, the last time you TELEPORTED a town into space! Luckily there were no casualties!! Otherwise you two will be looked down upon and most of us will be considered hostile to humans!!'_

_'Well...um..' 'Speachless eh?' Arceus asked. 'Alright in order to prevent another stupid fight either made by you two or the trouble Groudon and Kyogre. All of you will be forced to live togetheer. Darlrai, inform the others.'_

_'WHAT? LIVE TOGETHER?! ARCEUS ARE YOU CRAZY?!' Dialga and Palkia shouted. 'Unless you want your punishment to be more worse then this...' Arceus started 'Oh..well.nevermind...' Dialga cut in before Palkia could get her into trouble._

_Darkrai smirked. 'Sure...' He said before dissapearing somewhere else. 'Oh...god.' Palkia whispered to himself._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After what seemed like a few hours, Darkrai managed to come back with all of the other legendaries without getting attacked._

_'Living together here seems like fun!" Mew giggled. Suicune rolled her eyes. 'Wonder what happened to force us to live together..Now I have to deal with that overinflated ego Raikou...' She whispered._

_'This might be a chance for me to tell cressi. I"ll go ask Mesprit first later.' Darkrai murmered._

_'Im glad that all of you are here...' Arceus started. 'What happened?' Giratina asked. 'All will be explained in due time..' Arceus replied._

_'Dialga and Palkia has once got into another fight.' Arceus started eyeing Giratina suspiscously._

_'And their gonna get punished. Why drag us into this?' Lugia asked while she stared at Ho-Oh. _

_'Remember that little incident with Groudon and Kyogre?' Arceus asked. 'Oh..yeah...' _

_'We don"t want another incident like that, so thats why im forcing you to live together starting from tommorow.'_

_'Oh...okay...' 'Go start packing your things that you need.' _

_'How long are we gonna live together?' Mew asked. ''One month, as a warning to all of you.' Arceus smirked._

_'One month...best make use of it then.' Darkrai whispered to himself._

_**Next chapter is where the fun begins. Rai will go find Mesprit in the next chapter. Stay tuned and review!**_


	3. Darkrais confrontation

_**Thanks for all your reviews. I will continue updating this chapter. Altomare legends will not be updated for a while though. Please continue to R&R! You know the disclaimer. I do not own Pokemon alright . **_

_'Hey rai!' Cressilia asked. 'Huh?' 'Dont you want to pack?' She asked. 'Not yet, I have some things to attend to first.' Darkrai replied._

_Darkrai saw Mespirt teleporting in a flash of light. 'Guess like she"s back on her island now.' Darkrai said as he decided to go to Mesprit"s island._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It has finally been some hours since Darkrai reached Mesprit"s island. He knocked on the cave"s entrance. 'Huh? Come in.' A voice replied. Darkrai went in to find Mesprit packing up all her things. _

_'Rai? What are you doing here? Arent you gonna start packing?' Mesprit asked confused. 'Your the second person who asked me this question.' He replied._

_'Sorry..anyway, what are you doing here?' She asked. 'Could you..help me?' Darkrai asked. Mesprit was taken aback. This was the first time he asked anybody for help. He had always worked alone._

_'Uh..if your wanting me to help you make people have nightmares or make their emotions go crazy. Thats a complete no-no.' Mesprit answered wagging her finger. Darkrai sighed. 'No, not that.Its about.' _

_'Cresselia right?' Mesprit said before Darkrai could answer. 'Yeah...' 'So what about her?' She asked still continue packing her things._

_'I...love...Cresselia...could you give me...some advice...on..how...to...' Darkrai stammered._

_'Oh, so mr floaty head here is in love with Cresselia. Hm...why dont you asked her out on a date as humans refered to?' Mesprit asked._

_'Stop calling me floaty head, and...what does a "date" mean anyway?' Darkrai asked._

_Mesprit sighed. 'You really need to spend some time around humans. Like for instance, transform yourself into one and go to Slateport city. The Perfect place for a date.' _

_'Okay..what does a date mean anyway?' Darkrai repeated the question. 'Its kinda hard to explain. If you love someone, you ask that particular person out and go on a romantic date. Romatic means...' _

_'I know,what romantic means. Thank you for the tips Mesprit, guess I owe you one then.' Darkrai said blushing a little bit_

_'Your welcome then, you best get back and start packing. Otherwise you wont have enough time.' Mesprit replied._

_'Sure, bye!' Darkrai said as he flew out of her cave. _

_**In the next chapter we will deal with Dialga and Palkia's situation. Hope you"ve enjoyed this chapter! Untill next time.**_


	4. More packing to be done

_**Remember that cc2007 does not own Pokemon!**_

_'Could you actually believe it?!' Dialga roared. 'What?' Palkia asked confused. 'THAT WE HAVE TO LIVE TOGETHER YOU FOOL!" She shouted. _

_Palkia was taken aback by her response, he didnt say anything. Dialga continued. 'Now I have to deal with that overinflated ego Raikou...'_

_Palkia heaved a sigh of relief. At least it was not he who she hates. 'Yeah...we had better start packing.' _

_At least that managed to get Dialga"s attention. She nodded her head. 'By the way, are you still angry with...me?' Palkia asked._

_Dialga shook her head. 'No.' Palkia smiled weakly._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Mew smiled. She was gonna live with all her other fellow legendaries. How fun will that be. 'Hey Mew!' Mew turned to find Celebi waiting there for her. 'Hey there Celebi!'_

_'What are you doing here? Arent you suppose to start packing?' She asked. 'Yeah. That was what I was gonna do. I gotta go now. Bye. ' Mew replied. 'Okay! See ya tomorrow!' Celebi said._

_Mew giggled. 'Sure.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A tall grey pokemon paced around. He was cleary bored after all of that packing. He walked out of his cave and flew off to the Spear Pillar._

_It wasnt some minutes after he reached there. His cave was quite near to Arceus. He found her packing up as well._

_'Hello Arcy.' Giratina smiled. 'What are you doing here?' Arceus asked. 'Aw..Arcy..dont you want to see me?' Giratina asked. _

_'No, I"d rather Mew visit me three times a day then you coming here.' 'Aw,come on Arcy, you know I have feelings too.' Giratina sighed._

_Arceus looked at him sternly. 'I made sure you didnt have any feelings, but all these years you play jokes and act like Mew sometimes.' _

_'But...' Arceus snapped after him. 'No 'Buts' get back to your cave until tomorrow.'_

_'Aw...man..fine then..I"ll go find Rayquaza.' Giratina grumbled. 'Rayquaza is living in the ozone layer or move some other times. Think you can find him?' Arceus teased._

_'Of course.' Giratina said as he flew off. As he was doing that he was sure that he heard Arceus whispered to herself. 'Heh, like he could, he doesnt stand a ghost of a chance of finding him.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Entei sighed. So many things to pack and get ready, and when they get back they have to put back everything again. Damn Palkia and Dialga. _

_'Suicune! Will you get your boyfriend Raikou to shut up! His overinflated ego is driving me crazy!"_

_Suicune blushed. 'Fine...' She said as she walked off. Entei sighed and continue with his packing._

_'What? He called you my girlfriend?' Raikou asked blushing. Suicune nodded her head. 'Tell him thats not funny. One more time he says that he"s gonna receive a thundershock from me.'_

_'RAIKOU AND SUICUNE SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' A voice shouted. 'Thats it! He"s gonna get it from me.' Raikou growled and run after the direction of the voice._

_Suicune blushed even more harder. 'Poor Raikou, he doesnt even know that I like him...' Suicune said._

_**Needed some humor in this chapter. So enjoy, Altomare legends will be updated soon! **_


	5. The first day

**Right after this chapter Im updating Altomare legends. You know the routine..I do not own Pokemon.**

_The next day..._

_Mew was the first to wake up. She readied all her things before reporting to Arceus. 'Hi Mew, your up early today.' Arceus asked surprisingly._

_Mew rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, first day today Im up early. So what do I do now?' 'Patience Mew, We have to wait for the others...' Arceus replied. _

_Mew grumbled silently to herself. 'Uh..guess I"ll go find Celebi first then?' Mew asked. Arceus nodded her head. 'Yeah,sure.' _

_Mew giggled and flew off. Right as Mew was doing that, she bumped into someone. 'Hey watch where your...huh? Mew?' Celebi asked. 'CELEBI!" Mew said hugging her friend. 'It has been ages since i last saw you._

_Celebi sighed. 'It has just been a few weeks...' 'I was looking for you just now.' Mew said._

_'Really? For what?' Celebi asked. 'Wanna play later?' Mew giggled flying in circles around her._

_'Teah...sure.. will you stop doing that its making me dizzy.' Celebi rolled her eyes, Mew stopped and grinned sheeplishly. 'Sorry.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Latias sighed. She wondered where her brother was. 'Hey! Latios! Where are you?' She shouted/ _

_'Sorry sis, wanted to go check out the town for a while before we leave...' Latios replied sadly looking at their 'home'._

_'Yeah..but we will be back one month.' Latias sighed. 'Dont you wanna meet Lug..' Latias asked before she could finish the sentence, Latios face lit up like christmas had come early. 'Sure! Come on what are we waiting for?Lets go!'_

_Latias smiled and flew off from the garden with her brother. She knew for a fact that Latios liked Lugia very much. After all she waas his only best friend._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'There's Giratina!" Mew pointed. 'Why did he have to come this early...' Arceus muttered._

_'Hey there folks!" Giratina smiled. 'So where"s the others?' 'The rest aren"t here, Groudon and Kyogre are probably in another fight again...'_

_Mew and Celebi giggled. Groudon and Kyogre were rivals with each other, Groudon always the calm type but Kyogre loves picking fights with him._

_'Hello Arcy.' Giratina said statistically. 'Hi Giratina.' Arceus muttered not looking at him._

_'Here comes Latios and Latias!' Mew shouted getting Arceus and Giratina"s attention. 'This is gonna be one hell of a month...' Celebi muttered._

_**Enjoyed this chapter? Something you like to correct or compliment? Post it in a review!**_


	6. Slow Arrivals

**Thanks you all for your reviews. I dont own Pokemon. **

_Darkrai finally made his way to the Hall Of Origin. The place looks...deserted... 'Nobody here, guess Im early...' He though to himself._

_'HEY DARKRAI!' Mew shouted making Darkrai jump. 'Dont EVER TRY THAT AGAIN OR I"LL KILL YOU.' Darkrai screamed trying to contain his shock._

_'Sorry.' Mew giggled. 'Think thats funny?' Darkrai glared. 'Hi there Rai, where"s cressi?' Arceus asked emerging from the cave._

_Darkrai shrugged 'I dont know Ar-Ar. Probably she"s still on her island.' 'Anyway, why force us to live together? Its only Dialga and Palkia"s probelm, not ours. Lugia was right, why drag us into this?' _

_Arceus sighed. 'Have you forgotten about that incident with Groudon and Kyogre? The two are always fighting for just no unexplained reasons. And Dialga and Palkia too. And besides I need to teach the rest a lesson.'_

_'Oh..yeah...' Darkrai said. 'Not to mention you and Cressi too.' Arceus smirked. Darkrai blushed furiously. 'Hey!' 'Sorry, just a joke.' Arceus laughed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ho-oh sighed, he was really pissed off at the fact that Lugia, his counterpart,was really slow. A whirpool emerged from the ocean and Lugia appeared. 'Where the hell have you been?!" 'I was under the ocean. What else?' Lugia said rolling her eyes._

_'Couldn"t you have just arrived faster?"Ho-Oh shouted. 'The ocean is very deep Ho-Oh. And I have to steer clear from those submarines.'_

_'Damn those humans and their bloody submarines. Blasted technology.' Ho-Oh sighed. Lugia had better change the topic fast or he"ll start ranting about how bad humans are and their technology._

_'So..lets go now?' She asked. 'Yeah...fine...' Ho-Oh said as he flew off at extreme speed. Lugia sighed. Not all humans are that bad, in fact, a boy named Ash had helped her stop the fighting between the three titans and helped saved the world._

_'Hey Lugia! Hurry up! We"re gonna be late.' Ho-Oh shouted making Lugia snap out of her thoughs._

_'Just give me a minute, Im coming.'Lugia replied._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Hey theres Latios and Latias!' Darkrai pointed. 'Really? Yay!Lets go!' Arceus shouted as she ran towards the cave entrance._

_'Hi there Ar-Ar.' Latias said cheerfully. 'Hey.' Arceus replied. 'Is Lugia here yet?' Latios asked. 'No...' Arceus replied looking at Latios suspiscously. _

_'Oh...' Latios said sadly. 'But she"ll be here soon.' Arceus said. 'Oh..okay...' Latios said cheering up a little._

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please review! Next chapter Darkrai and Cressi...**_


	7. Groudon,Kyogre Azelf andCressi

_**Once again, thanks for all your reviews. I do not own Pokemon, otherwise there will be crazy shippings and new characters XD.**_

_'Alright guys we had better get going other wise we"ll get late.' Suicune said finally stopping Raikou from chasing Entei._

_'Yeah..good...idea..' Raikou panted still glaring at Entei. 'Alright,lets go.' Entei said. In a split second the three were gone from their island._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Could you actually believe it?!" Zapdos shouted. 'That we have to live together...how many times are you gonna repeat Zappy?' Articuno sighed. _

_'Look at the time, its late.' Moltres shouted to them outside from the cave. 'We"d best get going or who knows Arceus will do what to us.' Articuno replied. 'Fine then...' Zapdos grumbled._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Hey someones coming!" Mew replied flying around. 'Really? Yay! Lets go see who it is.' Arceus replied as she ran towards the entrance of the cave. 'Hi Lugia Ho-Oh. Lugia come over here. I have something to speak to you.'_

_'Okay..fine..' Lugia replied. Ho-Oh flew over to Latios and Mew and had a conversation with them while Arceus and Lugia talked._

_'Alright Lugia, You better go speak with Latios, he seemed kinda unhappy just now wihout you around' Arceus said sternly._

_'Yeah..we haven"t talked with each other for like... 4 years.' Lugia replied sadly looking at Latios._

_'Then what are you waiting for?' Arceus asked using pyshic to drag Lugia towards Latios. 'Have a chat with him then._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Hey Azelf!' Cresseilia shouted. 'Whats up cressi? Why arent you with Rai?' Azelf asked. 'Nah, he just left a few hours ago, anyway where is Mesprit?' Cresselia asked._

_'She left too...' 'How about Uzie?' 'Left as well. Im the only one here.' 'Why arent you leaving then?' Cresselia asked._

_'I just cant bear to leave my home for so long.' Azelf replied sadly looking at his 'home. 'I know this is your home, but anyway we"re just leaving for 1 month, blame it on Dialga and Palkia with their usual fights.' Cresselia replied sympathizing him._

_'Yeah...anyway we better get going.' Azelf said finally leaving his cave. 'Hey wait up!' Cresselia said running after him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Mental note: remember to kill Groudon later. Kyogre whispered to herself. 'Hey Kyogre! Groudon just left. Why arent you leaving?' Rayquaza asked._

_'What?! He left?! Without me?! How dare he..Im so gonnakillhim' Kyogre hissed angrily._

_Rayquaza sweatdropped. 'Come on lets go. We are already late.' _

_'Im so gonna kill that oversized dino later...' 'Yeah yeah..will you cut it out kyo?' Rayquaza rolled his eyes._

_**Omg, Looks like Groudon is in big trouble next chapter...please review alright?? Thanks**_


	8. Most arrivings

_**Time to spice up the fun between Darkrai and Cresselia. You know the routine, I do not own Pokemon.**_

_'Yay! Theres Cresselia and Azelf!' Latias pointed. 'Hey there guys! Wow, great place here...' Azelf said forcing a smile._

_'Yeah...where is rai? Been looking for him for all ages.' Cresselia grumbled looking around._

_'Over there...' Latias pointed. 'Alright... thanks.' Cresseilia said floating over towards Darkrai._

_'Hey Rai...wanna...go...on...a... date?' Cresselia stammered. Darkrai seemed taken aback. 'Well..yeah,anyway I was about to ask you that question.'_

_Cresselia blushed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'There"s Rayquaza and Kyogre!" Mew giggled pointing. 'Hey there Ar-Ar, where"s Groudon?' Kyogre asked._

_'He hasn"t arrived yet...' Mew replied. 'Damn, where the hell is he?" Kyogre sweared._

_Right on cue, Groudon arrived. 'There he is...uh-oh...' Rayquaza looked at Kyogre storming towards Groudon._

_'Where in the name of Arceus did you went to?!" Kygore shouted. 'I was on the way here.' 'Yeah, why didnt you wait for me?!" _

_Groudon shrugged. 'Sorry...Was on a rush..My apologies.' 'Well...fine then.' Kyogre said still shaking with anger._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'So Latio, how"s everything?' Lugia asked. 'Yeah fine...' He replied. 'How about you?' 'Well..you know..the usual..being under the sea and such.' Lugia said sadly._

_'Try to remember all the good times that you spent with me and..the rest. In that way you won"t feel so upset.' _

_'I"ll keep that in mind, thanks Latio.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

All of the legendaries arrived execpt for Dialga and Palkia... 'Dialga and Palkia are not here yet...they didnt forget to come did they?' Arceus asked.

'STOPITDIALGAORI"LLKILLYOU!" A voice shouted causing everyone to jump.

'There they are, fighting again...' Rayquaza sighed.

_**Yeah..next chapter deals with Dialga and Palkia"s fight. And About Cresselia and Darkrai. Mainly about Cressi and Rai though. Please review!**_


	9. Probelm solved Or is it?

_**Thanks for all your reviews. Once again, I do not own Pokemon. **_

_The legendaries turned to the yell. 'What in the name of Arceus...those two are fighting again.' Mew sighed._

_**Roar Of Time!  
**_

_**Heal Block!**_

_'Jeez when will those two ever stop fighting...'Latias asked. Nobody responded to her question so she presumed it as a "never will.'_

_Arceus hitted them with a light Judgement attack. 'Stop fighting, this is the 2355 time you"ve been fighting.' 'Wow! She can remember how many fights they had for so long? Never expected it coming.' Mew said covering her hands on her mouth._

_'Well duh, she"s the goddess of Pokemon, the one that created everything. She"ll probably remember how many times Groudon and Kyogre fought as well. But not much as Dialga and Palkia.' Entei replied._

_'It wasn"t my fault.! Blame it on him/her!' Dialga and Palkia accused. Arceus rolled her eyes. 'You used that excused yesterday when you two fought, seriously what is wrong with the both of you? Your really immature.'_

_'Yeah but he started the fight first.' Dialga replied calming down a little. 'You retailated, so both of you are in the wrong... You two should spend some time with other...'_

_'What? Are you crazy?' Palkia and Dialga asked in unison. 'No, I am serious, anyway your punishment starts today. One month, I"ll also be staying as well.' Arceus replied softly._

_'Well...fine then.' Dialga growled slightly staring daggers at Palkia. Palkia just folded his arms cooly and gave Dialga the **"Cool**' look._

_'Everyone packed?' Arceus asked. The legendaries nodded their head. 'Yeah.' 'By the way, when I say stay here, I meant stay here, you are NOT imprisoned. You can go out to anywhere you like.'_

_'Maybe we can go for a date later.' Cresselia whispered to Darkrai. Darkrai nodded his head and began planning a romantic dinner for the both of them._

_**Cresselia and Darkrai...on a date next chappie. Stay tuned.**_


	10. Decisions and plans

_**Mainly focusing on a DarkraixCresselia in this chapter. Remember I do not own Pokemon.**_

_'So are we gonna live here?' Mew asked. 'Yep, I though I told you that already Mew.' Arceus replied sartiscally._

_'Oh..yeah.' Suicune rolled her eyes. How much more of a idiot Mew can get? She though._

_The legendaries began unpacking their things and decided where they would sleep._

_Arceus- sleeping alone._

_Mew-Somewhere near Celebi._

_Celebi- With Mew (If she could stop fidgeting in her sleep that is)_

_Darkrai- With Cressi._

_Cresselia- With Rai._

_Lugia- Somewhere near Latios._

_Latios-With Lugia definetely _

_Latias-With her brother._

_Ho-Oh- Probably with Latias._

_Shaymin- sleeping alone._

_Groudon- With Kyogre._

_Kyogre- With Groudon._

_Entei- Alone._

_Raikou- Suicune._

_Suicune. With Raikou._

_Giratina- Alone._

_Rayquaza-Near deoxys_

_Deoxys- Near Ray aka Rayqauza (thats what Deoxys calls him)_

_Heatran- With Regigigas._

_Regigigas- Alone._

_Mesprit- Definetely with Azelf._

_Uzie- Alone._

_Dialga- Next to Palkia._

_Palkia-Next to Dialga_

_'Okay, everyone decided who they wanna sleep with?' Arceus asked. All the legendaries nodded their heads._

_'Good, your free to go, I have to go ask Giratina something. Giratina, follow me.' Arceus said walking out of the cave._

_Darkrai decided that he and Cresselia wont go on a date untill nightime, as it is more 'romantic'_

_'Hey Celebi, who do ya wanna sleep with anyway?' Suicune asked._

_'Somewhere or probably near Mew.' Celebi replied tiredly. _

_'Okay, Im gonna sleep somewhere near Raikou as well...' Suicune said blushing. Celebi rolled her eyes. 'Good Luck with that then'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It wasn"t long untill midnight, as when the legendaries arrived, it was preety late. Darkrai got ready and asked if Shaymin could help him find the most appropriate flower for Cresselia._

_Shaymin handed the flower over to Darkrai and wished him a succesful date with Cressi. Darkrai thanked her and left._

_'Hey there you are Cressi, been looking for you for ages.' A boy said. He wored a black t-shirt, white jeans and a red scarf around his neck._

_'Darkrai?' Cresselia asked. Darkrai nodded his head. 'Yeah its me alright. Erm...here"s this flower, its for you.' Darkrai said giving Cresselia the flower._

_'Oh...how romantic..Thanks...' Cresselia replied. Cresselia transformed into a human, She looked around the age of 18._

_'Come on, lets go.' Cresselia said taking hold of Darkrai"s hand and dragging him off.'_

_**Any comments? Ideas for the next chapter? Post it in a review people!**_


	11. The date 1

_**I might not be able to update my stories for a while, so please enjoy this chapter/ **_

_'Um...cressi, please I cant breath.' Darkrai panted. Cressilia finally let go of his hand. 'Sorry...' 'Nah thats alright.' Darkrai replied._

_'So what ya wanna do?' He asked. He wasn"t good at dates or sorts. Luckily Cressilia understanded him._

_'Hm...wanna go on a dinner?" She asked. Darkrai nodded his head. 'But we don"t have any human money.' He sweatdropped._

_'Hm...' Cressilia though. 'Lets steal?' Darkrai stared at her. 'What?! Are you crazy? Stealing from humans? If Arceus find"s out, we"re dead.' He shouted._

_'I know...it was just an idea, calm down rai.' She comforted. 'So..what are we gonna do?' She asked._

_Ohgodwhatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido Darkrai though. He doesn"t have any human money nor does he have any ideas._

_Luck was on him, he spotted a guy painting a couple. 'Whats that? Lets check it out.' Darkrai said holding Cressi"s hand and pulling her._

_'Erm..excuse me sir what are you doing?' Darkrai asked suspiscously. 'Painting, by the looks of it, your new to this eh?' The man asked._

_'Yeah.' He nodded his head. The man paused before continuning. 'This is a hobby for me, I"ve been painting couple"s for the past few years. After the painting is done,I"ll give them the painting.'_

_'Why would you do that?' Cressilia asked. 'So that..they can remember the time they spent together.' The man replied._

_'Hey, wanna get a painting?' Darkrai asked whisipering into Cresselia"s ear. She nodded._

_After the couple"s painting was done. Darkrai and cresselia had theirs panting._

_After what seemed like 30 minutes, the painting was completed. 'Wow...its amazing.' Cresselia said in awe._

_'Thanks.' The guy said. 'Dont we need to pay any money?' Cressi asked. The man shook his head. 'No, here you are, happy dating.' He replied handing the painting to Darkrai._

_Cresselia turned to see someone familar... 'OMG!' She said. 'Huh? What?' Darkrai asked turning around as well._

_**XD, try to guess who they saw. Next chapter will be up soon XD**_


	12. 4 on 1! OMG!

_**Chapter that you"ve all been waiting for. Remember I do not own Pokemon...**_

_'Its...dialga and Palkia!" Cresselia covered her mouth with her hands. 'Wait...Are you sure that"s them? I"ve never seen them in human form before.' Darkrai pondered._

_'Thats because your emo. Always alone and such. You should be spending time with all the other legendaries during our next meeting.' Cressilia rolled her eyes._

_'Wanna go give them a little surprise?' Darkrai asked mischeviously Cressilia nodded her head._

_Cressilia waved her hand. 'Hey!' That caught their attention. 'Hey its Cresselia and Darkrai.' Palkia gasped._

_'Hey there...you guys out on a date?' Darkrai asked curiously. 'Yes rai, We are..' Dialga replied sartiscally._

_'How did...' Darkrai started but Palkia cut across him. 'We know. We saw you in human form just now...' _

_Cresselia suddenly had an idea. 'Hey! Why dont we go together? Its much more fun that way.'_

_'Yeah..good...idea...' Dialga sighed. 'Something wrong?' Palkia asked. 'No..' Dialga replied forcing a smile._

_'But you just had two fights just now...' Darkrai whispered. Palkia heard it and replied. 'Yes...we...did..but you know we healed it pretty fast.' 'Oh...' Cresselia said._

_'Four on one date...this is going to be much more then I had in mind...' Dialga whispered to herself._

_As the four continued on, they heard a yell. 'What is going on?' Darkrai asked running towards the direction of the yell._

_They saw a middle aged man dressed in white snatching what seems like a pokeball from a boy running off. 'Stop theif!" The boy yelled._

_'Think we should go help?' Dialga asked. 'Yeah we should..' Palkia replied running after the boy. 'Give me back my Treeko...' The boy shouted._

_'If you want me to give back your Treeko you"ll have to beat me in a battle.' The man smirked. 'Fine then.' The boy replied._

_'We heard a yell, what happened?' Dialga asked the boy. 'That guy, from Team Galatic stoled my pokemon.' The boy pointed. 'Need any help? My name"s Cressi.' Cresselia replie. The boy shook his head. 'No thanks, by the way, name"s Max.'_

_'I am able to handle this battle myself. But thanks for your help anyway.' Max replied taking out his pokeball. 'Okay then...' Cresselia replied._

_'We"d better stay here and keep a watch on this team galatic guy as he might not keep his promise.' Darkrai said. 'Alright then, thanks.' Max smiled._

_'Lets battle.' Max said as he threw his pokeball._

_**I know, Max from Season 6-9 in Pokemon. Just put him there for kicks. Please R&R!**_


	13. LugiaLatiosLatios

_**Remember that I do not own Pokemon...otherwise there be some crazy stuff happening. Focusing on Lugia and Latios this chapter. Yeah my two most favourite pokemon. **_

_'Its pretty late...wonder where did those four went to...' Latios asked. 'They went out on a date...with DialgaandPalkia.' Ho-oh replied._

_'Wait a minute...I though they fought yesterday? And today?' Latios asked surprised._

_Lugia sighed. 'Yeah they did, but they always have a way of healing it up pretty fast..well...about darkrai and cressi..I don't know.'_

_'Maybe they had that planned long ago...' Latias giggled silently. 'Yeah..they could have been. Wait...whats the time again?' Latias asked._

_'Judging by the looks of the moon, it should be 11.50.' Lugia replied preening her wing._

_'OMG! That late? Almost everybody is asleep except for us four!' Ho-Oh replied in shock. 'And why in the name of Arceus did they transform into a bloody human for? Humans are already bad enough trouble...'_

_'No your wrong Ho. NOT all humans are bad. Just some of them. But mostly all of them are good.' Lugia replied_

_'Oh yeah? And what evidence can you prove?' Ho-oh asked glaring at his counterpart. 'Some people tried to capture me using another method then a poke ball.' _

_'How do they look like? Mind describing?' Latios asked. 'They were wearing black. Two whites, one talking Meowth and had a red R on their shirts.' Ho-oh replied rolling his eyes._

_'I'm afraid who you encountered earlier was Team Rocket.' Lugia said. She seemed to be lost in though._

_'WHAT?! THEM?! THOSE BLASTED TEAM ROCKET! IM GONNA KILL THEM!" Ho-oh yelled. _

_'Wow hey cool it man your gonna wake up everybody...' Latios whispered. Lugia managed to calm him down._

_'Their a very bad organization, catching Pokemon for their 'boss'. The worst are Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Galactic. But the most worst is Team Galactic. They were all over the news...' Latios replied._

_'And how do you know that?' Ho-oh asked surprised. 'I and my sis transformed into a human many times and went to many cities before. So...we know.' Latios replied sarcastically._

_'Oh..why do so many legendaries likes transforming into humans every time?' Ho-oh sighed. Nobody answered that question. 'Man...I"m so sleepy, Lets talk again tomorrow.' Latias replied going to sleep._

_'Yeah me too.' Latios and Lugia replied in unison. They looked at each other and blushed slighty. 'Yaeh...me too.' Ho-oh said. He went beside Latias._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Alright, I lost, fine have your pathetic pokeball back, I have no use for it anyway.' The Team Galactic grunt said throwing the pokeball to Max._

_**Hope you"ve enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and tell me your ideas.**_


	14. The Parting

_**Remember me no own Pokemon alright? Crazy stuff will be happening if I do own Pokemon...**_

_The team Galactic grunt threw the poke ball towards Max. Max caught it swiftly. 'So that guy did honor his promise...' Dialga said._

_A loud voice made them all jump. 'HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!' A voice shouted. 'Uh..oh...trouble..' The team galactic grunt whispered._

_A women dressed in blue with a police sign on her shirt was seen running towards the team galactic grunt. 'Officer Jenny.' Max sighed._

_He remembered the times when Brock would just go crazy whenever he see"s either Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy._

_He wondered how they were. And his sister. 'You mean the police officer?' Palkia asked snapping Max out of his thoughs._

_'Yeah...' Max replied. 'Do you know who"s Ash? He won the sinnoh league last month. 'What? Ash?' Darkrai asked. 'Yeah...do you know him?' Max asked._

_Although Darkrai knew, he couldn"t tell Max the truth. For safe reasons of course. 'Um...no...just saw him on the television.' He replied._

_Dialga,Palkia and Cresselia looked at him with a surprised look but didn"t say anything. _

_'Your under arrest for stealing this boy"s pokemon and snatching some important papers from the museum.' The Jenny said handcuffing the Team Galactic Grunt._

_'Alright move along nothing to see here.' Officer Jenny said shooing Dialga,Palkia,Max,Cresselia and Darkrai._

_'Alright. Anyway thanks for helping...I gotta go now.' Max said walkiung away from them._

_'Alright then...safe journeys.' Dialga waved. When Max was gone, Cresselia pulled Darkrai to a secluded area. 'Why did you said you didn"t knew him? He helped you before.' Cresselia nearly yelled._

_'I know him. But I have to say I didn"t knew him less he asked more questions and break our cover.' Darkrai folded his arms._

_'Alright..fine then.' Cresselia replied. 'Hey are you going to move? Or stay here? Its already very late...' Dialga called._

_'Alright...a broken date...' Darkrai replied unhappily. 'At leasst we had fun!" Cresselia giggled._

_'Yeah...didnt seem to much fun for the two of us..' Darkrai muttered._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Any mistakes? Reviews? Ideas? Tell me in a review.**_


	15. Cresselia and Darkrai

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!Remember I do not own Pokemon ok.**_

_'Finally, we"re back. What time is it anyway?' Cresselia panted. She was back in her pokemon form as well as Dialga, Palkia and Darkrai._

_'It is probably 12.30 or something like that,.' Darkrai yawned. 'What? That late? We"d better get to sleep. Who knows what Arceus will do when she finds out about this...' Darkrai said._

_'Good night Dakrai and Cresselia.' Dialga and Palkia smirked before walking off. _

_Even before Darkrai knew it. Cresselia was already asleep on him. Darkrai took his blanket and covered it on Cresselia before falling asleep as well._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Cresselia woke up to see a blanket on her. She smiled. Darkrai must have done it. Darkrai can be so romantic and caring at times._

_Mew giggled. 'Hey there cressi!' Cresselia jumped. 'Please don"t ever do that again. It scared the rap outta me.' Cresselia sighed._

_Mew grinned apologically. 'Anyway, seen rai?' Cresselia asked. 'You mean Darkrai.? No, haven"t seen him...yet...' Mew replied._

_'Thats weird..wonder where he could have gone to,' Cresselia mumbled. 'Anyway wanna play?" Mew asked._

_'Not yet mew... I have to find Darkrai.' Cresselia said before floating off. 'Aw...man...' Mew grumbled. I should find Celebi..' _

_Cresselia seemed to be lost in though as she flew. She suddenly bumped into someone. 'Hey what were your... Cresse?' Heatran asked._

_'Hi there Tran (thats what Cresselia calls her.) What are you doing here?' Cresselia asked surprised._

_'On my way back. How about you?" Heatran asked. 'Finding Darkrai. Where is he? I have something to ask him.' Cresselia replied._

_'He? Oh, He"s with Giratina.' Heatran pointed. 'Good luck with finding him.' Heatran said before walking off._

_'Thanks!' Cresselia said before flying away back to the cave Of Origin.'_

_**Cresselia is going to confess something to Rai in next chapter. Try to guess what is is. Please Review!**_


	16. Oh greatanother fight

_**Remember me no own Pokemon alright? Otherwise many crazy stuff will be happening...XD**_

_**On with the fic!**_

_Cresselia flew back to the Cave Of Origin. She managed to saw a black shadow on the ground moving away. She chased after it. 'Hey Darkrai!Stop!" She yelled. _

_She assumed that Darkrai must have heard her because the shadow disappeared and Darkrai emerged._

_'What is it Cressi?' Darkrai asked groggily. 'Um..well...Was it you who...' She asked but Darkrai managed to finish the sentence. _

_'The one who covered the blanket for you? Yes its me.' He replied blushing._

_'Aw...thanks Rai.' Cresselia replied affectionately. 'Your welcome...' Darkrai said. Cresselia leaned forward and gave him a kiss._

_'Erm...what was that for?' Darkrai asked surprised. 'Um...just a thank you.' She replied. 'I love you Rai.' _

_'What?!' Cresselia closed her eyes wishing that she could reverse time and stop herself from saying that. She expected a dark void from Darkrai. _

_But when she opened her eyes she saw Darkrai looking at her blushing. _

_'I love you too Cressi...' He said affectionately. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_'Hey Palkia!' Dialga shouted. 'What is it?' Palkia asked tiredly. He and his counterpart. Dialga were living at the edge of the cave. _

_'Why of all places did you choose here? Its so quiet. The Others are still further out.' Dialga pointed._

_'I like the quietness, can"t you see? Sleeping here is peaceful. At least We don"t have to deal with that annoying idiotic Mew.' Palkia rolled his eyes_

_'Yeah...' Dialga replied. 'COMEBACKHERE!' A voice shouted. 'Oh...great...another war...' Dialga sighed._

_'Cut it out dialga, lets go see what happened.' Palkia snapped._

_**Yaah, you guessed it right...another fight... Take a guess. **_


	17. Wheres Arcy?

_**Sorry for the long update! Was busy with homework and stuff. Here"s the chapter like I promised! Remember I do not own Pokemon okay?**_

_'Oh..god...' Palkia covered his mouth with his hands. 'Mew...what did you do now?' Dialga asked irratatedly. _

_' Oh..nothing..Giratina asked me where was Arceus..and then I acted as if I didn"t knew anything and floated off.' Mew giggled floating around. 'And now he won"t leave me alone until I tell him where Arceus is.'_

_'Oh..alright then..' Palkia said before walking off. 'Hey! Please can I follow you?! I dont want that Giratina to keep on questioning me like a investigator or news reporter.' Mew pleaded._

_'Oh Alright then. But do not mess up.' Dialga sighed. 'Thanks alot! Thanks a bunch! Thanks a...' Mew said before she was cut off by Dialga. 'I get the picture.' She snapped back._

_'Oh..thanks..' Mew giggled. 'Your welcome but I mean stay with us for just today not follow us around. You can teleport to somewhere without getting spotted by Giratina.right?' Palkia asked._

_'Yep I sure can..Oh yeah..speaking of teleporting..I gotta go find Celebi! Bye!' Mew said before teleporting off._

_'Thank Arceus for that that she"s gone. She was really annoying.'Palkia heaved a sigh of relief._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Damn, where"s that Mew now?I really really want to find Arcy...' Giratina sighed 'Hey there Gyra...' A voice shouted making Giratina jump. 'What do you want Darkrai.' Giratina asked 'if you wanna find Cressi.. She"s not here.' Giratina snapped _

_'I knew that, What are YOU doing here then?' Darkrai smirked. 'Looking for Arcy...I can't find her anywhere. Do ya know where she is?' Giratina asked. Darkrai knew where she was. Execpt that she told all of the legendaries that she wanted peace and quiet just for one day.'_

_!!**Flashback!! (Darkrai"s POV)**_

_'Guys, could you just do me a small favor?' Arceus asked. 'Sure, what is it?' You asked tiredly._

_'Please don"t tell that Giratina where I"m located at. Please? I just want some quiet and peace for just one day.'_

_'Alright, fine then.' Mew replied. Arceus eyed us all suspiciously. 'Yeah sure, We won"t tell him' Ho-oh said._

_'Yeah me too.' You said irritably. The rest joined in. 'thanks a lot guys, really appreciate it.' Arceus smiled._

_!!**End Flashback!! (Back to normal)**_

_'No. sorry I dont.' Darkrai replied 'Oh..okay, have you seen that idiotic feline anywhere?' Giratina asked._

_'You meant Mew? Nope. Was with Cressi the whole time just now.' Darkrai folded his arms._

_'Aw..okay. Thanks anyway.' Giratina grumbled before flying off. When Giratina was out of sigh,Darkrai heaved a sigh of relief. 'Thank god he is gone...' _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Hey Celebi!' Mew yelled. 'What is it Mewy?' Celebi asked (thats what she calls Mew)_

_'Wanna play a game of tag?' Mew asked. 'Sure, I"m feeling bored right now.' Celebi smiled._

_**Yeah, apologies for the long update. Please give me ideas on the next chapter. **_


	18. Whats happened?

_**I apologize for the long update. Was too busy with work and stuff. Anyway, here"s the chapter like I promised ya all. Enjoy! Remember that I do not own Pokemon.**_

_'Why for all things didn"t you ran away even before could Giratina question you?' Celebi asked folding her arms, her small translucent wings buzzing slightly._

_'I don"t know, I just wanted to play around with him.' Mew giggled doing a flip back._

_Celebi sighed. 'This isn"t the time to screw around Mew. Giratina might piss off Arceus again.'_

_'Yeah...and another fight will break out again. I know. So no need to give me that Arceus fighting with Giratina lecture again.' Mew rolled her eyes._

_'Fine then.' Celebi huffed. 'Cool down, I did not meant it as an insult. It was a joke.' Mew replied quickly._

_'I know, it was just a joke too.' Celebi smiled. 'Thats a rather annoying imitation of me. Stop it.' Mew growled._

_'Make me.' Celebi said playfully. 'Alright your in.' Mew said before trying to catch Celebi. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Finally, a day off without that annoying Giratina...' Arceus said to herself. She looked around. It seemed so peaceful today. Nothing, just the wind blowing and the quietness. _

_She continued resting for a bit. She tried to erase those thoughts about How darkrai will kill Cresselia or how Dialga and Palkia will fight again even though they were forced to live together._

_She shook her head and told herself 'Arceus! This is a day off today! Stop thinking about these things and relax!' But another part of her was thinking about what will happen her creations while another part of her was trying to tell her to relax._

_Even though the Goddess of Pokemon has a day off. She could"nt stop thinking about her creations and what they were doing._

_She sighed and decided to go to sleep. Maybe that"ll help her to stop thinking about her creations for a while._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Hey Bro! Where"s Ho-oh?" Latias asked happily. 'Erm...He said he has something important to do...Not sure what it is though.' 'Okay...where"s Lugia? Don"t tell me that she"s not around here too...' Latias said._

_'Nope, she"s right over there. Talking to Dialga.' Latios pointed. Latias xoomed off into Lugia"s direction._

_Latios sighed. 'Always the playful yet active one...' _

_**O..o, lets see what happens to Dialga and the rest next chapter. The storys getting boring. I know, I"m gonna try to spice it up a bit in the next few chapters.**_


	19. The trouble with Mew

_**Remember that me do not own Pokemon. On with the fic!**_

_'Jeez Mew stop yelling!" Celebi yelled only to find herself yelling with Mew as well. 'Sorry,hehehehe' Mew sweatdropped and giggled._

_'It wasn"t funny! You were yelling like Darkrai lost his head during last meeting!" Celebi scoffed._

_'Really?' Mew asked doing a flip back. 'Darn, yes Mew! What are you Darkrai"s clone or something?!" Celebi swored. _

_'Clone? No! Yeah like I"m his clone, do I look like him or something?" Mew asked jokingly but stopped when Celebi glared at her._

_Mew surrended herself by putting two of her hands up. 'Alright fine I give up.' Mew replied still looking at Celebi._

_'Alright.' Celebi replied. The shadow ball dissaparated from her hand, but was still pissed off from Mew"s yelling._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Ah, there he is.' Latios said to himself. 'Hey sis! Ho-oh is back.' He yelled to get his sister"s attention._

_Latias turned to see Ho-oh flying back to the cave. 'Man what took him so long.' Latias whispered to himself._

_'Beats me.' Lugia replied._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Hey Pal-Pal. Where"s Jirachi? Haven"t seen him. Is he hanging around alone?' Dialga asked._

_Palkia shrugged. 'I don"t have a clue Dialga, he"s always alone, like a lone ranger or something. Lets go and find him then. Wadd"ya think Dialga?' _

_Dialga nodded. 'Hm-mhm. We could talk to him, he does have a crush on Mew...' _

_'Oh yeah, forgotten about that.' Palkia laughed_

_Dialga sweatdropped. 'Trust you to forget something so important...' She sighed. 'Yeah..sorry...' Palkia replied._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Arceus finally woke up. She didn"t had that hangover like just now. Thank herself for that. She slept for what seemed like an hour. 'Lucky that my damn counterpart of mine hasn"t found me yet.' She heaved a sigh of relief._

_She stood up and decided to find what her creations were doing in the lower levels of the Cave Of Origin._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Boring chapter again..I know..Please review though**_


	20. Flashbackk

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed, Most of you have been asking for much more longer interesting chapters, so here it is. Remember I do not own Pokemon. **_

_**'**Hey there..Arceus!' Mew yelled. Arceus turned to see Mew floating in the air. 'Hey Mew, whats up?' Arceus asked softly. Mew giggled. 'Well, nothing much, managed to annoy Giratina and Celebi a bit though.'_

_Arceus smirked. 'I though you could do better then that.' She responded cheerfully. 'Like...' Mew asked._

_'I have a simple task for ya Mew.' Arceus grinned mischievously. 'Whats that?' Mew asked doing a flip back. _

_'Mind annoying Giratina and making him feel how I feel when I get annoyed?' Mew nodded. 'Sure then, consider it..done'_

_'Thanks Mew...' Arceus smiled mischievously. 'Your welcome...' Mew giggled floating around annoyingly._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Hey Sui!' Entei yelled. Suicune turned to see Entei running next to her. 'What is it?Something...wrong?' Suicune asked._

_'Nothing...seen Celebi anywhere?' Entei asked. Suicune shook her head. 'Aw..man...never mind..thanks anyway.' Entei said before running away._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**'**The hell happened?' Dialga swore. She was pretty pissed off for who knows what. 'Hey dialga, something wrong?' Palkia asked. _

_'We can"t find Jirachi. That guy is always moving around...' Dialga panted. 'Yeah... Come on, lets go, we might have enough time to find him!" Palkia said energetically and pulled her along._

_'Aw...man...'Dialga growled slightly._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Oh...lord...' Celebi sweatdropped. 'Whats up Celebi? Something wrong?' Darkrai asked. 'Huh?Nothing. Have you seen Mew anywhere?' Celebi asked, her wings buzzing slightly. _

_'Nope. But I can bet she"s up to her usual tricks again. I just hope she doesn"t piss off Arceus again though.' Darkrai smirked as he remembered the time where Mew pissed off Arceus._

_!!**Flashback!!**_

_Darkrai stood from afar and saw what Mew was doing. He ignored her and continued on staring off into the sky. Mew took what seemed like a small crate with the word TNT on it, 'Uh..oh..'Darkrai said to himself._

_Mew set the small TNT crate down the floor next to the Cave Of Origin and giggled before counting 1 to 3. She then used a small flamethrower to light the candle and zoomed off. A loud BOOM and a yell was heard, Mew sweatdropped and zoomed as fast as she could. 'The hell? That Mew.. NOT HER AGAIN!" Arceus roared loudly when she saw what happened._

_'Oh Arceus...this is gonna get ugly.' Darkrai whispered._

_!!**End Flashback!!**_

_'Yeah, I remembered that time as well.' Celebi said, her voice almost giggling. 'Yeah, Mew was in some deep crap.' Darkrai replied._

_**Longer chapters will start on the next chapter! So stay tuned**_


	21. Mew? Azelf? Uzie? What happened?

_**Here are the longer chapters as promised O..o I do not own Pokemon! I do however owns a level 100 Lugia and a level 100 Latias.. Gulps I let out my secret. ;D. Please review!!**_

_'Well, guess I better get going then. I hope Giratina doesn"t piss off Arceus again.' Darkrai smiled. _

_'Yeah, or he"ll be in deep crap again.' Celebi gigled. 'Well, see ya then.' Darkrai sighed before dissapearing off. _

_'Giratina"s in some deep crap already...when Arceus finds out what happens.' Celebi muttured._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Oh no...not that again...' Mew rolled her eyes. Her counterpart, Celebi had just dissapeared somewhere leaving Mew bored. She sulked before trying to think up of ideas to have fun. 'Bomb up something using a TNT crate again?' She though. 'Better not. That punhisment was enough already.' Mew though as she remembered what had happened._

_**!!Flashback!!** (This was what happened after Mew boomed up The Hall Of Origin,Read chapter 20)_

_Mew and Arceus stood in front of the Cave Of Origin. Arceus examined the mess that Mew had made before pausing to decide._

_'Well.' She started. 'You are to clean up this mess. No using pyshic, grease. After that your supposed to repair this.' _

_'What?? That much?' Mew pouted. 'You asked for it, so you have to clean it up.' Arceus said sternly. 'Tell me when your done.' Arceus replied before teleporting away._

_'Aw, man, I wished I"d never had done it.' Mew sighed as she used her two small hands..er...paws to clean the mess.'_

_!!**End Flashback!!**_

_'Maybe try annoying Ho-oh?' She though.. 'No.. better not...' She shook her head._

_**!!Flashback**!!_

_'Hey there Ho-oh!" Mew said happily. 'Hey there Mew, whats up?' Ho-oh asked preening his left wing._

_'Well, not much, have you seen Lugia?' Mew asked smirking a little. 'Well...no...what about her?' Ho-oh asked._

_'Nothing, You love her...right?' Mew asked. 'What?? NO!! She loves Latios.Geddit?' Ho-oh replied, almost yelling._

_'Okay, I"m gonna go tell the others that you love her.' Mew giggled. 'Wait! No!" Ho-oh said as he used sacred fire. Mew teleported somewhere to a distance before running away. She of course did not told anybody about it. She waas just threathening Ho-oh. _

_!!**End Flashback!!**_

_'Man, no new ideas...Damn that stupid brain of mine...' Mew sighed. She stopped to think for a moment. She smirked. She had an idea now... She smirked before teleporting._

_\XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Mesprit stretched her small arms. She was extremly tired after what Azelf had asked her to do. 'Hey, Mesprit...' Came a small reply. She turned to see Uzie looking extremely tired as well. 'Azelf asked you to help her out as well?_

_'Yeah..'Uzie nodded shyly. 'Why the shy look?' Mesprit asked confused eying Uzie suspiscously._

_'Um..well...' Uzie started. 'Damn it Palkia!' A voice interupted. Uzie seized the chance and said 'Lets go, Dialga and Palkia are probably fighting again.' Uzie said floating out of the Cave Of Origin._

_'Hey wait up!" Mesprit shouted following as well._

_**Yeah, I know, another fight again, This fight"s gonna be an interesting one O..o Stay tuned!**_


	22. Enter Dark Dialga!

_**Sorry for not updating O..o XD. I was kinda busy.**_

_'Uh..oh...' Was all Uzie could say when he saw what happened. Dialga and Palkia were both attacking each other for who knows what reason. _

_'Hey where...' Mesprit panted but when she saw the sight she gasped. Dialga and Palkia were fighting again, but apart from the usual fights, This WAS diffrent! Uzie examined. He wasn"t called a know-it-all for nothing._

_The looks on both Dialga and Palkia"s face look like they were ready to kill each other. But..however...this was strange. Uzie tried to explain it to Mesprit and she understood what happened._

_Uzie looked at Dialga, he nearly got a shock. Dialga seemed evil...not her usual self..just...evil.. Palkia however, was looking extremly worried and shocked at his counterpart._

_'Erm...hey...Dialga?' Mesprit asked stutering a little. Dialga didn"t respond however. She only laughed evily. 'Well well Palkia, just as brainless, you got some of those "friends of yours" to help you. How pathetic!'_

_Palkia was stunned. His counterpart and lover, was saying such a thing?! What in the name of Arceus happened to her?_

_'Dialga what happened to you?' Palkia asked. Dialga didn"t respond however, only to attack Palkia with a roar of time._

_'This time Palkia...I"ll kill you..' Dialga smirked evily. Palkia was shocked and didn"t attack back._

_'You fool..stand up and fight!' Dialga roared. 'Something"s seriously wrong with Dialga...what happened?' Uzie asked Mesprit. Mesprit shrugged. 'I have no idea...' She replied._

_Dialga continued attacking Palkia. Palkia seemed very injured. His crystal was cracked by a little. Mesprit and Uzie couldn"t bear to see Palkia getting hurt. They decided to teleport straight to Arceus._

_Mesprit And Uzie concentrated for some seconds before they, including Palkia, dissapeared into a flash of light. Dialga laughed evily. 'Run while you can, I"ll find you...' _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Arceus! Trouble!" Uxie yelled lying Palkia down. He was badly injured. 'Now..what happened?' Arceus asked. _

_'I don't know, I was in a conversation with Uxie.We heard a yell, rushed out to find out what happened, and there Dialga and Palkia were, fighting and fighting, This time Dialga looked like she was gonna kill Palkia and anyone who stand in her way. It was reall creepy. This isn"t her usual self.' Mesprit explained._

_Arceus healed Palkia before she continued. 'There has to be something wrong...tell me..how did she look like? Her facial expressions?' _

_Uxie replied. 'She looked very evil and dark and looked like she was gonna kill.' 'Okay...' Arceus said before shutting her eyes to concentrate._

_'What happened to Dialga?Sweetheart...' Palkia weeped. 'Palkia, don"t worry, I"m sure Arceus"ll have a way out of this mess.' Mesprit comforted._

_After what seemed like some minutes, Arceus opened her eyes. 'I suspect that she might be controlled..by either someone or something' She said slowly._

_Palkia"s eyes widened. 'What?! Controlled?! But...She was with me the whole day yesterday.'_

_Arceus nodded. 'Did she said she was going anywhere? Like for a walk or something?' Arceus asked._

_'Yeah,she did said she was gonna go out to the human city for a walk...After she came back, she seemed kinda changed a little.' Palkia replied, tears in his eyes._

_'Oh my! That reminds me!" Mesprit said making Uxie and Palkia jump a little. 'Well... what is it?' _

_'I remembered, somewhere on the news, there was a criminal on loose. Apparently he had been creating some sort of...item or potion that change pokemon into pure evil and ready to kill.' Mesprit said._

_Palkia cried even harder when he heard this. 'I wish I was with her...maybe it wouldn"t have even happened...Its all my fault.'_

_'Dont blame yourself Palkia, its not your fault, after all, nobody was expecting this...' Arceus said._

_'But...If I were there..I will be able to help her...' Palkia weeped._

_'Even if your there. That criminal will also do the same to you, wait a minute...how does that human know if Dialga was a Pokemon or a Human? Unless they"ve got some sort of tracking device...' Uzie said confused._

_Mesprit was in awe. 'So..the know it all has finally became dont know it all eh?' She joked. 'Yeah whatever.' Uxie said irratably. Palkia smilled weakly at their bickering. 'Dialga...please get back to your senses.' Palkia murmered._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Muwahahaha, bet you didn"t expect that didcha? A Cliffhanger!! The story was getting a bit boring, so I decided to add some tweaks and some more angst. Got that idea from daydreaming O..o**_


	23. Enter Dark Dialga 2

_**Sorry for not updating for so long. Was kinda busy. . Hope ya enjoy this chapter**_

_'So..what should we do?' Mesprit asked. 'We need a plan... Im not sure if that thing that made Dialga evil and out of her sense was safe. If it is not...we"d best think of something else or something bad will happen to her.' Arceus replied._

_As soon as Palkia heard that. He tried to stood up but was slammed down to the floor by Arceus"s physic. 'What? Arceus let me go! I have to save her!' Palkia growled. Arceus shook her head. 'No, stay here, your already very weak. Any more and your gonna collapse.'_

_'But I want to save her...' Palkia whimpered. 'Don"t worry Palkia, we"ll save her.' Uxie assured. 'But I...' Uxie cut across him. 'No buts Palkia, you stay here. We will rescue her.. Don"t worry!"_

_'Uxie"s right, We will. So give it a rest. Don"t worry too much.' Arceus chimed in as well. 'Well...fine then.." Palkia huffed. 'Good, then stay here and be a good legendary. We will go help Dialga' Uxie replied._

_'Yeah right.' Palkia scoffed at the good legendary part. Palkia soon fell into a deep sleep after that. _

_When he was safely asleep, Mesprit turned to Arceus. 'Well...looks like he"s asleep.' Mesprit said uncertainly._

_'Good, We don"t want him to get more injured. Thanks, but Im not sure how soon will he wake up though...' Arceus smiled._

_'Well...we need a plan then...' Uxie replied. 'Well what is the plan then?' Arceus asked sitting down to rest for a while._

_'Well...we might have to make Dialga go to sleep, then..find some way to bring her here, make sure she can"t escape and then we"ll find out how to turn her back to normal then.' Uxie said._

_Mesprit smacked his back. 'I knew you had an idea! Awesome Plan! But the thing is...how are we gonna make sure she can"t escape?'_

_'We"ll disscuss that later. Come on, we"d better go right now.' Arceus said briskly. 'Fine then..we"ll teleport there...' Mesprit said._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**I know, randomly short chapter, but I had to finish this one fast. Next one will be up soon!**_


End file.
